In general, a motor, especially, a brushless motor for an automobile has a parallel connection structure of three phases, u, v and w. The respective three-phase input/output terminals are electrically connected to a ring-shaped bus bar, and the end portions of the coils wound around the stator core are connected to the connection taps of the bus bar.
Conventional bus bar structures for connection to the coils have been disclosed in Korean Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 10-2008-0068437, 10-2010-46922, and 10-2010-0059548. In the conventional practices, so as to improve the conduction of electric current in a process in which the end portions of the coils are electrically connected to the connection taps of the bus bar, the film of the coil with which the connection taps are contacted should be removed, which undesirably lowers the workability and the whole productivity.
Further, so as to make the shapes of the connection taps or after the connection taps are connected to the coils, separate punching or caulking should be carried out, thereby undesirably lowering the workability.
To solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, thus, the inventors propose to a bus bar of a motor whose connection tap structure is improved and also propose to a bus bar housing whose structure is improved, thereby achieving the easiness of the work.